Flow injection analysis (FIA) is employed in wet chemistry for the analysis of chemical samples. A defined volume of the sample is conveyed by a liquid carrier stream to a flow-through detector in which the sample is analysed. Provision is made for the addition of a reagent to the sample being conveyed, whereafter the conveyed sample and reagent pass through a reaction tube before entry into the detector.